


I Didn't Say That

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/6376.html?thread=6645224#t6645224">Originally a fill on the kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John tried to ignore  _that_  feeling all day. He was a little more antsy during class and wound up staring out the window a lot and dreaming about his favorite romantic scenes in his favorite movies. He didn't care what anyone said; the scene in Moonstruck after they go to the opera and Ronny talks Loretta into going up to his apartment with a confession of imperfect love moved him to tears every time. 

"…but love don't make things nice, it ruins everything! It breaks your heart, it makes things a mess." He squirmed in his seat.

When he got home he threw his backpack carelessly on the floor by the door and ran up the stairs to his room. He knew even his dad would say there was nothing wrong with touching yourself but he always made sure he locked his door and put the back of the chair under the knob too and he pulled the shades  _and_  the curtains, and even then he usually felt pretty shy about it so that he knew his face flushed pretty red and he usually almost back out until...

Uh. Oh. Right, it feels  _that_  good. He always, somehow, forgot  _how good_  it felt...mmmm....

He realized he'd forgotten his props. He grit his teeth and let go of himself, whining in protest at his own actions. He leapt onto the floor, feeling absolutely ridiculous with his hard dick bouncing as it hung out over the top of his half-pulled down jeans, and hurriedly dug around under his bed. He had a million things crammed into an unorganized mess under his bed, but he always knew where  _that_  particular shoebox was.

He yanked it out and tossed the lube that he'd ordered online from a website that sent sex things in unmarked boxes because he was too shy to go into a store and get it, and he'd told his dad it was a magic trick and he'd never questioned it. And he yanked out his swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated because you could get that in a supermarket anywhere and even then he'd ridden his bike several blocks over to make sure he didn't run into anyone he knew while he bought it.

But the magazine was for cover, just in case, somehow, his dad accidentally walked in on him.

Because though John never, ever meant to do it, and every time, he tried  _not_  to do it, he couldn't help it. He couldn't not think it.

John jumped back up onto his bed and slicked his hand and started again. His head lolled back and he hit it on the top of his headboard and didn't care and he let it rest there. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine Liv Tyler, and she was sexy, yes, she was, but she wasn't sexy enough. He tried to imagine Eva Mendes as she swooned over Ghost Rider and Monica Potter as she greets Mr. Cage with teary eyes and he even tried Cher from Moonstruck, she was sophisticated and..and...

Dammit, he'd taken so long he had to pee too badly to continue. Frustrated and aware that he was running out of time until his dad came home he hurriedly shoved himself back into his pants and yanked on the chair and fumbled with the lock on his door and ran down the hall to take a piss. He finished that necessity and hurried back to his room hoping he hadn't lost it and he had to work pretty hard to get back to where he'd been.

His arm was getting tired and he was gritting his teeth and his eyes were squeezed shut and he tried and tried and he finally got to the point where he was so  _hot_  and so  _frustrated_  that he didn't care anymore and he let his thoughts go where they really wanted to.

Dave.

Just the thought of his name made John's half-mast erection grow to full hardness. He thought about Dave at lunch today, rolling his eyes at some comment a girl made about something and John hadn't even heard what she said but when Dave rolled his eyes like that, so cool, so chill, it made John's cheeks flush. 

Some jerk was throwing french fries around and one of them landed on Dave's tray and he just flicked it off with his finger, like it was nothing, he didn't even bother to see who threw it because he didn't care; so cool, so confident.

And the way he walked down the hall with John bumbling beside him, such a stark comparison to Dave's cool swagger and all the girls giggled and waved and smiled at Dave while they ignored John, and while Dave ignored all of them, everyone, and for some reason he picked  _John_  to be his BFF. 

Okay well no, Dave would never ever use that acronym and he'd probably punch John for thinking it, Dave called them best bros and yeah that's what they were, best bros, a best bro who was just so damn hot nobody could resist him not any girl or guy and that was the only reason John found him so incredibly hot because John wasn't gay,

not even though he grew flushed and turned away shyly whenever they changed for gym class and he caught a glimpse of Dave's perfectly flat stomach and little blond chest hairs and admired the way that he somehow changed his shirt without removing his shades or messing up his hair

his hair which was so blond and straight and always fell perfectly, nothing could mess it up not changing his clothes or wind or the way he ran his hand through it and now John was biting his lower lip his teeth sticking out because it felt _so_  good that he no longer cared

He didn't really know anything much about sex but he knew enough that when boys did it together where your dick went and he'd tried it that one time before and yeah, he was this hot

He let go and stifled his own whimper as he fumbled to get the lube top to flip open with his now-slimey fingers and he made sure to put a lot this time (he learned that last time to make sure there was enough), and he squeezed his eyes shut tight and grit his teeth and he really, really didn't want it to be his own finger and it was too awkward to go between his legs because then his arm was in the way of him pumping himself so he reached around behind his back and yeah, it was awkward

but it still felt  _so good_  when he carefully slid it up into himself and he let himself imagine it, oh, yes, it was Dave's fingers, it was Dave's hand on him, and John wanted it to last, he wanted to be with Dave for a long time, so he slowed everything down, and he moaned, heavily.

"Dave..." he said, and the name sounded so perfect to him, so hot yet so cool, so sexy, yes, Dave was definitely the sexiest person he knew.

"Dave..." he said again, softly.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice husky and low.

John's eyes flew open in terror as he realized he'd forgotten to shut his door after he went to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**> Be the coolkid from the beginning of the story.**

Going back in time to the beginning of the story, or any story, is easy for you, because you are the Knight of Time.

The school day dragged on like it always dragged on. Dave sat in his favorite spot in every classroom, the back left corner, where he had not one, but two walls to lean against, so he could recline even further and let his legs sprawl out into the aisle, to show his incredible lack of interest in everything.

He shut his eyes, which no one could see behind his shades. Which he was allowed to wear in class because Bro had bullshitted the school about his vision being sensitive to light and so they were prescription, to protect his dainty albino eyes from the harsh, harsh glow of the fluorescents.

"Mr. Strider, why don't you give us your opinion on the plight of Europeans during the Bubonic Plague, since you're so intent on sleeping through our remembrance of their history?"

Dave cocked one eyebrow at the teacher, whom glared at him over her overly-frilled blouse and flowing, floral-pattern skirt.

"I dunno, maybe because I can re-write history any way I want and maybe I invented the plague and fed it to those snack-happy rats and told the little critters to scamper off and execute humanity before we did shit like invent elephant pornography for our grandmothers to get off on."

He got detention, of course, but as far as he was concerned it was just trading one boring room for another. At least in this one, nobody bothered you with questions and they let you doze off. And his history teacher was probably scared off from asking him any more questions for a while.

Because he was stuck in detention, he got out of school late. He also missed the part of the day where he usually passed John in the hall between seventh and eight period, and today he really needed to because the derp left his math notebook on the lunch table. He was probably already freaking out that he didn't have it. So Dave took the late bus that went to John's house, not worrying about it because he knew Mr. Egbert would drive him home later.

He just walked in, because he always just walked in. Dave belonged in the Egbert house like he lived there, he was over so often. He didn't find John in the living room and just headed up the stairs.

And could not believe the scene before him when he opened John's door. Dave's ears immediately turned bright red and his cheeks flushed, and he knew he should have turned his back and just went downstairs and pretended he didn't see anything. 

Except he was already irreversibly hard, and there was no way in hell he could tear his eyes away. John was really, _really_  into it. He was clearly into something that was in his mind; the magazine in front of him on the bed wasn't even open. Dave's eyes continually wandered from his dick to his face, both of them vying with each other for his attention.

John's face was clearly in the throes of hotness. It was somehow a perfect combination of derpy and sexy, of relaxed and tense, of patient and impatient. John's dick was...well, it was a pretty nice size, Dave found himself thinking. He swallowed as his body grew warm. 

John moaned softly. Dave's breaths came deeper and faster. He knew he was gay; he'd always known it but never felt the need to mention it since he was so sure John would shoot him down but now...

Now was probably the only chance he'd ever get to witness this. His own dick was already hard and complaining about being bound too tightly by his pants. He reached up and undid the button, just for relief, he told himself...

Dave's fly was open and his hand was shoved in his boxers so fast he had to stifle the squeak that wanted to come with the intense feeling. John should have heard him, actually, but he was too deeply into it now. Dave leaned against the doorjamb as he stroked himself, watching what was probably the hottest thing he'd ever see in his life, and fuck, John, if you're sticking your fingers up your ass you're fucking gay, why can't you just admit it so we can actually be together and...

John groaned loudly. Dave wanted to answer him and forced himself not to. He wasn't going to ruin this for anything. Yeah, John would be pissed when he realized he was there, watching, but...

"Dave."

Dave's eyes flew wide open and his head snapped up. It wasn't an angry, sound, though, or an accusative or even a surprise one...

Dave realized John's eyes were still closed. He hadn't actually seen him. Then...was he...was he...?

"Dave..."

He didn't think about it. This was his only chance, probably ever, of cracking through John's artificial "not-gay" wall. He wasn't wasting it.

"Yeah?" he answered, stepping halfway into the room. John's eyes flew open and he jerked up into a sitting position. He yanked both of his hands away from himself and looked around frantically, anything for a way out of this situation as his entire face turned beet red.

Dave stepped up to him close. "Stop panicking, it's just me," he said.

"B...b...but...you...you...saw..."

"I know what I saw," Dave said, stepping up to the side of John's bed. John looked about ready to cry. He awkwardly tried to pull up his pants, without getting the gooey mess that was all over his fingers on them.

Dave reached out and put his finger under John's chin.

"I know what I heard," Dave said softly. If ever, in all of history, in all of time, having the smooth Strider moves was going to benefit him, this was the moment. He had to lay it on thick, he had to win John over  _now_ , or this would become nothing but an awkward memory that neither of them ever spoke of. He didn't want to lose his chance.

John still looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm not gay..."

"Yes, you are, and so am I," he said. "And here we are, in your room, alone, with our pants half off."

John's bottom lip quivered. Dave lifted his free hand and hesitatingly reached towards John's face. He brushed his fingers against his temple. He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair.

John closed his eyes and looked like he was going to crack in half.

"I just don't know what to do about this, uh...uh..."

Dave slowly slid onto the bed so he was sitting on his knees beside John as he continued to stroke his hair.

"I do," he said. "I'm going to kiss you, John."

John's eyes flew wide open with fear, but then that got him a view of Dave's face, which was perfectly calm, as usual, and that somehow made him more nervous. So he shut his eyes again, and then he felt Dave's heat as his face was very close to his and then softness...gentleness. Dave was...so gentle. So...

John exhaled heavily and tilted his head. Dave moved his lips and John had no idea what he was doing, he'd never kissed anyone before, and he wondered if Dave had ever but he was pretty sure he hadn't and then they were moving faster and then John reached out his arms and pulled Dave close to him and then John fell back against his pillows and Dave came with him, Dave's body on top of him, and oh, oh....

"Oh!" His eyes flew open wide as Dave's hand touched his very hard dick. "D....D....Dave!" he accused. Dave put his free hand on the wall behind John as he hovered over John's body, his face flushed.

"Yeah, what?" he said. 

"I can't believe you...how could you...I don't believe..."

"You'll notice that you're not stopping me."

John's eyes darted back in forth in confusion and fear as his carefully constructed denial fell apart around him.

"Look how hard you are, dude." Dave said softly. The blond boy leaned forward and put his lips close to his best friend's ear. "Feel how hard  _I_  am, John."

John only gasped and whimpered and his neck became useless as it fell back against the headboard. Dave took his hand, gently, sweetly, and guided it up between his legs. He guided John's fingers in between the opening in his zipper, over the outside of his boxers, and John gasped.

"Wow, Dave...um..." John was flushed completely red from embarrassment, and...and...

"Dave, you're so hard..."

"John stop teasing me and  _touch_  me, dammit," he growled, his eyes half closed.

"Oh, oh!" John said. His hand shook with nerves as he raised his fingers up to the waistband of Dave's boxers. He tried to slide his hand inside, but the elastic made it an awkward position for his wrist to bend...

"Fucking dammit," Dave said. He jumped to his feet, kicked his shoes off and yanked his pants and boxers to his ankles. He stepped out of them and was back on the bed wearing just a shirt and socks (and shades), and John thought it was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He moaned.

"Dave, would you...take mine off..."

Dave was yanking John's pants to his knees before the nerdy boy even finished his sentence. John's pants were tossed to the floor. Dave then grabbed his ankles and pulled, stretching John out on his back with a yelp.  
Then Dave was over him, his palm rubbing his leg, his hip, his pelvis, his...

"Oh...oh, yes!" John cried as Dave clasped him properly and started to stroke. John was intensely hard already, the tip of his dick shining in the dull glow of his bedside lamp. Dave reached down and grabbed John's hand with his free one and guided it back to his own shaft. John clasped it firmly and pulled downward. Dave squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

The sound of pleasure in Dave's voice put John over the edge. He'd already been working at this for over half an hour and he came, warm milky fluid splattering onto his stomach as he arched his back and cried out Dave's name. His hand stopped moving along Dave's length as he panted, sprawled on his back, wide eyes starting to close with the feeling of satisfaction.

"You're not gonna sixty-eight me the first time we have sex, are you?" Dave said. John, of course, had no idea what he'd just said.

"What? You want to have sex? I mean, I don't know...I haven't practiced enough, uh, uh..."

Dave couldn't not smile. John was just so perfect, so innocent and clueless, and that was what he loved about him.

He stroked John's face tenderly.

"We're already having it, bro. You just came all over."

"Yes, I know what I did, but you mean, uh, isn't..."

"I  _do_  want to fuck you, John, but that can wait, I just really, really need to go off right now I don't really care how."

John nodded, still all nerves but he was much calmer now. Far more relaxed.

"I...I get it," he said, and he tentatively, shyly, lifted his hand and traced his fingers up the inside of Dave's thigh. He brushed over his balls, covered in the same sexy, cute blond hairs that covered Dave's chest, and then he lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around Dave's shaft. 

"Uh..."

Dave's elbows shook as he threatened to lose his balance. John shifted out from under him and gently nudged his friend...lover? onto his side. Dave didn't protest and then a few seconds later and he was on his back, with John Egbert hovering over him, stroking his cock. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, there was no way this was real, he wasn't this lucky. He opened his eyes to look directly into John's face, and John smiled at him, buck teeth and all.

Then John surprised him by increasing his rhythm. Dave threw his head back and moaned.

"Oh, wow, oh...John..." he panted, completely un-cool in every way as his fingers clasped John's comforter between them and he lifted his hips and thrust.

"Uh..." he said, and then he was thrusting upward, over and over, humping John's hand and then there was a rush of pleasure more intense than he'd ever felt before and then he was cumming, feeling the goo squirt onto his stomach and he didn't care, and then the world became very soft and quiet.

John reached over Dave for a box of tissues. He pulled some out and began wiping the jizz from off of Dave's stomach first, completely ignoring the mess on himself.

"John, you don't have to..."

John's palm was pressed over Dave's mouth. The gesture completely surprised him.

"Shhh...you just...keep laying there...looking all...sexy." John said, his uncertainty chopping up what should have been a smooth line. It won Dave over anyway.

John Egbert had called him sexy.

John finished cleaning up the mess and then slowly, as if he was going to break Dave if he moved faster, lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Dave and Dave...well, he let him. He let him and maybe he even moved closer to him, just a little. Maybe he even turned his head to plant a kiss on John's cheek, and maybe he didn't give a flying fuck about being cool right now. Maybe, he was falling in love.

Both boys fell asleep in each other's arms. Mr. Egbert came home later and found them like that, still dozing, because Dave had forgotten to close the door. He only smiled and shook his head, remembering what it was like to be a teenager. He reached out and gently shut the door, and went down to the kitchen to cook dinner for three. 

The next day, when his son nervously told him that he was pretty sure he was gay, he only smiled and told him he already knew.


End file.
